


Definitely Not a Dog Person

by Beltenebra



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cat Cafe, Cuddling & Snuggling, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, medical student Oishi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 01:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11302593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beltenebra/pseuds/Beltenebra
Summary: There are many logical reasons why Oishi chooses to study at a cat cafe. One of them just so happens to be a particular staff member.





	Definitely Not a Dog Person

**Author's Note:**

> For SASO - a prompt where Oishi is a medical student who studies at Eiji's cat cafe.

It was just past ten when he left the station and turned the familiar corner to the cafe. It had already been a long, tiring day and his bag was heavy with books. He should be rushing home as fast as possible but he found himself standing to get off at this stop almost before he realized it. It was just as well, he did still have at least an hour of studying to do before bed and here there were bottomless refills on coffee. 

Oishi had no idea why this particular cat cafe felt the need to stay open until midnight on weeknights but he was grateful for it. Regular cafes were ok for studying in the late morning or afternoon but by this time they were either closed or full of salarymen. Not really a conducive atmosphere for concentrating. 

One might point out that a cafe full of cute, fuzzy animals wouldn’t be great for that either but in Oishi’s experience the cats that were around by this point in the day were pretty tired from playing with earlier customers and were content to lay down next to him or curl up in his lap to sleep. And anything that made studying more pleasant was good in his book.

The small bell above the door chimed as he pushed it open and the young man tending the counter greeted him with a beaming smile. Speaking of pleasant things… 

“Oishi, hi! It must have been a busy week so far, I didn’t know if we were going to see you.” 

“Hello, Eiji. Yeah, it’s been kind of rough. I still have reading to do but I’m treating myself.” He couldn’t help but return the smile with a fond one of his own. 

“You should! You work so hard.” 

His name was Kikumaru Eiji. Oishi had met him the first time he came to the cafe with a group of friends. When Oishi took his turn to go get drinks they started chatting and it was nearly fifteen minutes before Oishi remembered why he had come up to the counter. Ever since then Oishi had come back by himself and he always tried to pick quieter times. 

Eiji was a student too, he attended a university nearby studying to be an elementary school teacher. He loved history and sports so he figured he would probably teach history and gym if they'd let him. He did a lot of cooking at home, often sang along to pop hits on the radio, he had beautiful russet hair and the nicest laugh Oishi had ever heard. Oishi had more than a little bit of a crush on him. The cute cats were really just a bonus. 

Eiji made an impatient shooing motion with his hands, “Go put your stuff down at the table by the window and I’ll grab you a drink. Coffee tonight or something else?”

He contemplated the reams of anatomy notes he had to review. “Coffee, definitely. Thank you, Eiji.” 

“My pleasure!” There was that stunning smile again, the one that made his heart stutter in his chest. 

Oishi dropped his bag next to his usual table with a soft thud, earning a thoroughly unimpressed look from the dark brown tabby at his feet. He sunk down into the large, soft cushions with a happy sigh and let himself get comfortable before pulling out his notebook. 

As usual he was the only customer so after Eiji set down his coffee, he plopped himself down next to Oishi and peered over his shoulder. 

“Yikes. That looks intense.” 

“I’d ask you to quiz me but I know how you feel about reading my notes,” Oishi shot him a sly grin. 

Eiji threw his head back with a frustrated little growl. “I swear I’m not usually that bad at kanji. Some of those ones are impossible!” 

Oishi laughed warmly and Eiji mock glared at him. “I know, I know, it’s true. Medical kanji are notoriously difficult.” 

As much as he would like to spend the next hour or two bantering with Eiji he did have to study. Eiji picked up the novel he was reading and they fell silent, save for the purring from the two or three cats that had wandered over to be pet. 

After about thirty minutes his brain felt like it was swimming with information. Oishi closed his eyes for a minute and slumped down a few inches to get more comfortable. 

“Oishi?” Eiji’s voice was soft and more hesitant that Oishi was used to. He opened his eyes to find Eiji looking down at him. 

“Yeah?” 

“You know the average person has approximately 10,000 nerve endings in their lips.” Eiji’s tongue flicked out over his bottom lip seemingly unconsciously and Oishi couldn’t stop his eyes from following the motion. 

“Is that so?”

“Yep. It’s a medical fact. I looked it up!” Eiji looked pleased and Oishi found himself drifting just a little closer. 

“And what prompted you to do that?”

“I was thinking about kissing you.” 

Oishi didn’t give either of them time to be nervous, he surged forward, tilting his head just a little and closing the small gap between them. Eiji made a tiny, surprised sound in his throat before melting against Oishi and then it was nothing but the soft, slow slide of their lips. Oishi lost his mind a little to the kiss, only wanting to be closer. 

His hands wandered down to Eiji’s hips while Eiji’s slid up his arms to anchor around his neck. A few minutes later they finally surfaced for air, Eiji panting lightly into his neck. The cats had long since fled, probably around the time he had pulled Eiji fully into his lap. 

Oishi couldn’t remember the last time he had felt so alive, and relaxed too. Eiji seemed to fit into the curve of his body like a missing puzzle piece and Oishi never wanted to let go. 

“I think we pissed off all of the cats, but I’ve made my peace with it,” Eiji murmured happily. Oishi gathered him just the tiniest bit closer thrilled when Eiji practically purred at the gesture. 

“It’s ok by me, clearly I have earned the affection of the superior cat.” 

Eiji chuckled and Oishi grinned reflexively. “And just to think, when we first met you told me you were a dog person.” 

“Who me? Must have been somebody else. I clearly love cats more than anything.” 

“Mmmm, I think you should prove it.” 

Oishi was more than happy to oblige.


End file.
